


Please stay with me - Human!Meta Knight x reader

by Super Metyna (1_SuperMetyna20)



Category: Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Fluffy Smut, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 12:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_SuperMetyna20/pseuds/Super%20Metyna
Summary: You wake up in Meta Knights bed, after a wonderful night.You are going to leave for your travels soon. But Meta Knight is intent on having you stay by his side.





	Please stay with me - Human!Meta Knight x reader

When you awoke to find yourself, naked and sore between your legs. You couldn’t help but to exhale a thoughtful sigh as you glanced over at the muscular navy haired man sleeping next to you. 

 

Last night was unexpected, you hadn’t expected to come over to Meta Knight’s quarters and end up having sex with him.

 

You both had a strong bond built on trust. Meta Knight was someone you could rely on. 

Far, far away from Pop star, once laid your home planet. When you left it was nearing its destruction.

Pretty much all of the inhabitants of that planet had evacuated and you took the decision to leave since you didn’t have any family left there.

 

You arrived hungry and tired, you were ready to give up. He found you and challenged you.

Of course, you lost miserably and nearly fainted from straining your tired body. He then carried you to his ship and took you in, gave you food, a roof over your head and he gave you a noisy rowdy fun family.

You would put your own life in danger for this man. He was someone you could rely your most inner thoughts with and he would keep it a secret.

He taught you how to master your sword. He trained you and then one day when your apprenticeship was over. You took the decision to leave his crew. 

Not forever of course. The crew would only be saddened if you left permanently. It was just a temporary thing for now.

You were restless and unable to quell the desire to travel; So you left to travel the galaxies.

Meta Knight however, while he tried to support your decision. He really disliked you leaving the Halberd. 

He would try to hide it, but you could tell that he wanted you to come back.

 

Last night was a desperate plea for you to stay. Just before you had planned to leave, he left you breathless as he pressed his lips to yours.

You of course were stunned by the whole action. He never showed affection like this without reason. 

“I love you _____, please...please stay with me? At least just for tonight.” His soft spoken words awakened something deep inside you.

A forgotten flame that you thought had gone out so long ago. You thought you had gotten past the crush you had on him for the longest time, thinking you would never had a chance. Plus it was inappropriate at the time since you regarded him as your teacher.

But now things were so different. You are much more mature now and more experienced with adult love.

You had experimented a bit under your travels, had a couple friends with benefits that taught you learned how it goes all down. But never did you let it go so far beyond heavy petting and no one was allowed to take your virginity.

That was reserved for a special person. Someone that you loved.

Meta was such a person. Special, very much loved and trusted. You never regretted him being your first.

Your deep thoughts were interrupted when you heard the man beside you groan softly. The warmth of his naked body pressing against yours as he pulled you closer. He nuzzled your neck, soft lips kissing up and down your neck at a slow pace.

You whimpered at the tickling sensation that went straight to your core. Your cheeks grew red as you recalled the heated events from last night.

 

“Good morning ______, Have you slept well?” He asked while his hand trailed down and up your spine. An action that made you shudder in anticipation.

“Good morning...Mmm...Yeah, I did, I hadn’t expected to stay the night though,” You mumbled and giggled as Meta reached to kiss your forehead.

“I do hope you will stay a little longer.” Meta knew he couldn’t stop you from leaving.

You laughed, cupping his face. “Don’t you worry~ I am in no hurry to leave!”

Meta Knight chuckled and you smiled. The blue knight was taken off guard however when you flipped him to lie on his back. 

He winced as he felt his wings become a little uncomfortable at this new position.

Though the sight of you straddling his hips, your attractive body covered with a few pink bruises here and there, it sent a shudder down to his crotch.

You cupped his cheek, looking into his albino eyes, a mischievous smile upon your features.

“So with the new revelations we made yesterday, I am a little excited to see where this leads us,” You admitted, letting your hands trail up and down Meta’s muscular chest.

Meta knight took in a sharp breath, “______...Be careful.”

You giggled at his warning. Bending down to kiss him softly.

Your soft warm lips were just too irresistible to resist. Meta took a deep breath at a feeble attempt to calm himself. But as you deepened the kiss and let your hands brush past his nipples. Meta groaned, feeling the desire to flip you over, but when he made an attempt to do so, he could only shift his wings in a more comfortable position, before you parted from him and pushed him down.

“No, no Meta~! Don’t you dare! It’s my turn to be on top!” Your strict and playful tone made Meta groan in frustration, “Oh come on _____!”

You giggled and reached to caress his magnificent wings. “Don’t be a sore loser my dear Captain, just let me take care of you~!” You teased, massaging the spots you knew left him weak with pleasure. Though you knew that you had to be careful, or else Meta would eventually succeed in flipping you over.

Meta let out a groan as you stroked his wings. He knew you were a fast learner, already you were massaging his favorite spots.

You smiled at his soft groans as you loosened up any sort of tension in his wings. Then only to move onto massaging his shoulders and chest.

For Meta, it was torturous bliss to be massaged in such a way, he wanted so badly to touch you. But when he tried to reach out, you stopped him.

“Please be patient Meta...I promise I’ll let you touch me soon.”

Meta nodded in response and you bent down, tasting his firm warm soft lips. It was hard to resist the desire to remove your lips from his.

You left a trail of sloppy wet kisses down his neck. The selfish side of you wanted to brand him as yours, just like he had done to you last night. It seemed only fair.

Meta took in a sharp breath when he felt you suck and bite him. Your hands caressing his wings at all the right places.

By now he could flip you over and be dominant. But it felt a bit unfair towards you. He was pretty much dominant all night yesterday. He needed to let you have your turn.

You kissed up to his ear and nibbled on it softly. The man beneath you groaned, you blew into his ear, your voice low and husky, “You’re so good to me Meta, Good boys like you deserve an award~”

“_______...Do you intend to torture me with that kind of talk?” Meta’s question made you giggle, “Maybe I am...It’s really fun to hear you groan.”

“Be careful _______...I can easily flip you on your back and tease you so much, that you will beg me to take you,” Meta’s lustful voice sent a shiver of delight through your body.

You moved, your lips covering his once again. Meta welcomed your soft lips as he allowed himself to drown in your alluring scent.

Tongues clashed and demanded dominance. You moaned in the heated kissing as you felt Meta pinch and massage your breasts.

You both parted for air, your breaths labored as you glanced at each other with so much lust.

You smirked as you moved down your lover's body.

“What are you doing _______?” Meta asked and you giggled as you arrived at the place where you wanted to be.

“I told you that I was giving you an award, so lie back and enjoy~” 

“What do you mean-agh!” Meta was interrupted when he felt something brush against the head of his member. He groaned when it happened again and he now knew what kind of award this was.

You smirked when you heard him groan and pant.

You licked your lips as you stroked him. Precum was dripping out of him, your tongue swirled around the head of his member, before you took it into your mouth.

The taste of his precum was a little weird, but not unpleasant. 

You sucked at the head, you could hear the man above you curse.

Meta Knight constant string of groans and heavy panting reached your ears when you bobbed your head up and down, taking him in as much as you could.

You decided to pull out, you needed to breathe and it would be a shame if your lover climaxed before you.

Meta let out a sigh of relief as you climbed up. He wrapped his arms around you.

“You mischievous vixen~” Meta purred and flipped you over onto your back.

You smirked, “It was a nice reward, wasn’t it?” You asked and Meta shut you up with a passionate kiss.

His tongue tangled with your own and you felt yourself go weak at the sudden display of power.

He pulled away, only to kiss your neck and leave fresh marks upon your skin. You whimpered at the sudden action and let your hands run through his hair. 

“______...I am going to convince you to stay...I’m going to love and spoil you so much. You would never want to leave.”

Oh for the love of….When he says things like that, sounding so confident and sexy. It made the idea of living with him a little more tempting.

You gasped as his mouth left a trail of kisses downwards your body, he stopped at your breasts and invited one of them in his mouth. He sucked and nibbled at your nipples, stimulating the sensitive nerves inside.

Meta smiled at your increased soft heated whimpers as he plunged two fingers into your soaked entrance.

You gasped and whimpered at the intrusion. He stroked your inner walls at a gentle phase. His mouth switching between treating your breasts.

You threw your head back into the mattress and moaned shakily as he massaged your clit with his thumb.

Meta parted from your breasts and smirked when he saw your flushed features and half lid eyes.

He slowed down the treatment, climbing further down on the bed.

You knew what he wanted to do, since he had done it on you last night.

It was very intense and you knew if you didn’t stop him, you would climax before him. That would be just unfair.

“M-Meta? Please stop!” Your sudden command made the blue knight stop immediately. He pulled his fingers out and climbed up to check on you.

“_______? Is something the matter?” Meta asked, rather concerned that he had been too rough with you.

You smiled and ran a hand through his navy hair. “It would be unfair for me to reach my climax without you. I want you to enjoy this along with me.”

Meta smiled and caressed your cheek. “Alright, Let me get some protection and we can start.” He climbed off you to fetch a condom from his nightstand.

You were on the birth control pill since yesterday. Just in case the condom should fail on you. 

Now when you were thinking about it now, it was a little strange Meta had everything ready. He must have intended on seducing you. In that case he did a good job.

Meta returned, completely protected and ready to start. You shivered in anticipation as you spread your legs to welcome him.

Meta adjusted himself to be on top of you again. You could feel his hard erection rub against your moist entrance.

He reached forward to caress your flushed face. “I love you _____.” His affectionate confession made you feel so warm and content. “I love you too Meta.” Your reply was met with a soft passionate kiss.

Meta pushed himself inside your heated entrance as gentle as he could.

You let out a shaky moan and whimpered as you felt him fill you up completely.

It didn’t hurt as much, but you were still a little bit sore from last night.

“A-are you alright ______?” Meta asked, concerned that you were uncomfortable.

You wrapped your arms around him, “Yeah, I feel good with you in me. I was a little sore since yesterday, but other than that I’m okay, just be gentle when you move.” 

Meta nodded, “Alright, let me know if I’m too rough with you.”

You whimpered when you felt him move at a slow gentle pace. The friction of his erection stroking your inner walls. It felt so wonderful and it made you shudder with lust.

“A-are you enjoying it _______?” Meta asked, his voice low and his breath shallow as continued to move his hips.

You panted and nodded, “Yes! P-please continue..!” Your voice came out so breathless and lewd.

Meta grunted as he heard your lewd voice moan out his name several times. He thrusted deeper and a little faster into your tight wet entrance. Enjoying every pleasured sound that came out of you.

He witnessed your flushed face, your half lidded eyes and how you were trying to move your hips in sync with him.

It was then when he pulled out of you. You blinked in confusion. “Why did you pull out? We were at such a good momentum!” You whined and Meta hushed you gently.

“Sorry my dear _____...I just wanted to try a new position, is that okay with you?” He asked and while you were a little annoyed, you were sort of curious, “Yeah, what do you have in mind?”

Meta Knight moved to sit on his knees and he held your hips firmly, holding them up.

You mewled as he entered you again, this time bouncing your hips against his own.

You threw your head back and moaned out loud at the new friction.

You gripped the sheets in desperation, you could feel him so good this way. 

Meta let on a lewd smirk as he rode you. The lewd wet sounds of him thrusting into your soft pussy, along with your desperate breathless moans; It was just too much to bear.

It made him imagine doing you in so many new places, like on his desk, in his favorite chair, or on his sofa, or maybe in his shower.

You were so irresistible and beautiful as he witnessed your lewd grin.

You were drowning in the pleasure, unable to think clearly as your voice climbed in volume.

Your hips trembled as Meta thrusted into your G spot and your voice cried out loud, finally reaching your climax as your release flowed out of you.

Meta groaned as he felt you squeeze him and it didn’t take long for him to finally climax.

He pulled out, putting your hips down gently.

He proceeded to lay down beside you, just to rest for a little before he went to clean himself.

 

Thank Nova! That he got the crew to leave the halberd for the weekend.

If someone had heard you both, he would have gone through so much teasing.

 

“That was amazing Meta~ Even better than yesterday!” You mumbled as you cuddled him.

Meta Knight let on a warm smile. He caressed your cheek and kissed your forehead.

“You are welcome my love.” 

You smiled at what he called you and you reached to intertwine your fingers with his.

“You know...I think with our new relationship, I think I want to settle here on Pop Star with you.” You knew how important this was for him. While you liked travelling and discovering new places.

This new relationship was very important for both him and yourself.

Meta wrapped his arms around you. “You make me a happy man _____...but you don’t have to stop travelling completely for my sake. Just from now on, bring me with you.”

You didn’t mind that idea so much. If you had your new boyfriend with you. Those men who you encountered in your travels, might get a hint that you were taken.

You hummed in happiness as you mumbled softly,“I would love that Meta!”

Meta Knight smiled, “That’s great...Now just lie in bed, I’ll get up and clean myself up quickly. Fill you a warm bath and then get you some breakfast.”

You giggled, “Thank you Meta...You are a great boyfriend already!”

“You are welcome _____. I love you.

“I love you too Meta.”

 

— The End —


End file.
